Talk:Battlefield 2142
I added a Vehicle/Weapon section with links to new pages (that was me, I might have been logged in as anonymous). I want to do parts of a guide like this one, or even better like this unlocks tree (note, normal copyrights apply ... no direct copying!). I suggest straight screenshots for each weapon / device / feature / vehicle as it's a lot quicker (unless anyone feels like doing pretty exposition type pics). Keep it clear. What do they look like before deployment (when holding), etc. Sith Spit 20:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I recently changed up a few of the words in this page, and a few sentences as well. Not a very big or dramatic change, I just edited it so that some of the statements were made a little clearer. --Gexter12 22:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I plan to move the information on Titan to the article on the subject.--LOL.its.Neotails 19:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Fixed grammar and added a little info about the titan. Looks like noone's gonna completely move it to another article. kelleroid 20:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield 2142 Weapons http://www.online-multiplayer.com/bf2142/bf2142_weapons.php A great resource, I don't have the game so some one else can make these pages. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll do the job. Although I don't own BF 2142 or any of it's expansions, I have at least seen gameplay and played it before. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks and good luck! CruzDude {Talk} { } 02:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sequel to BF2? References? YuriKaslov 20:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :None. Deleted. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :@Yuri BF2142 isn't the sequel to BF2 in any way. That's Battlefield 3. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 20:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured. It just said in the article "...the sequel to Battlefield 2...", so I felt the need to bring it up. YuriKaslov 02:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) is there a campain :No, there isn't. Battlefield is known for its multiplayer innovations, however singleplayer has only been included in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Commander resources? Are there any? There's the Orbital Strike, but I can't find any others. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Classes? Are there classes? If there are what are they and what are their basic loadouts, if not do you just choose your loadout to suit you? :Yes, there are kits. They're the same as BF3's. But, there is no customization. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :There is customization for the kits. You can choose a main gun, two class unlocks, a squad leader unlock, and light or heavy armor. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 21:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really count that as customization; that's like saying BFV's kit selection is ''really customization. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "With Gamespy's shut down in July 2014, Electronic Arts ended their support for the game on June 30, 2014, shutting down its official servers. The game can still be played online through the Gameranger service, and a community effort related to the ReviveBF2 project is also in the works." The Dethklok clan curretly holds the most popular revive service: http://www.moddb.com/mods/reclamation-new-multiplayer-servers http://dethklokclan.enjin.com/home ReviveBF2 is not working on this anymore: Posted 1 month ago - Revive BF2 Design Team in our extreme ambition we really wanted to make battlefield 2142 to be just as good as battlefield 2 however the amount of effort is currently taking us to make sure that Battlefield two alone is working up to par and to the community standards it was not possible to take on both the BF to an 2142 platform at the same time. as much as it hurts us to say this we just can't at this moment make battlefield 2142 work with our current team our plate is currently loaded up with battlefield 2 stuff.currently battlefield 2 is completely self substained from this website using the ad revenue to pay for the servers that run Battlefield 2 in order for us to get battlefield 2142 alive we would have to figure out how to separate the login system analyst at system so that way 2142 and bf2 don't intersect and create problems for each other not to mention the extra overlapping features that 2142 gave such as the crappy friends tool that I made which talks to an entirely different protocol system built by EA. we've been trying to figure out a way to make best of both worlds but currently we are just outgunned when it comes to 2142 we welcome anybody willing to invest time and helping us to achieve this goal however as our current plate stands we simply cannot. (http://www.battlelog.co/post.php?id=7995#p14975 ) 07:57, May 24, 2015 (UTC)